sentimientos por el culo, por más vulgar que suene
by Morita Misaki
Summary: lemon ewe


Nevaba, era la época más fría del año y en el cuartel se sentía más unido y a la vez separado, ya que por las fiestas varios aprovechaban el descanso para salir aunque cabe decir que algunos no quisieran volver a aquella casa de locos y suicidas. . .. … Un lindo e inocente castaño se dirigía con documentos al despacho del comandante y antes de tocar la puerta escuchó personas discutiendo adentro. — Me parece una tontería y no me interesa, así que más les vale no hacer algo estúpido— dijo apelando un pelinegro de baja estatura. — vamos es tu cumpleaños, y quieras o no también navidad— dijo el comandante. — precisamente por eso, no quiero que pierdan tiempo en banalidades. — la Navidad no es una banalidad, bueno tal vez un poco, pero aun así...— habló una castaña con gafas pero fue interrumpida. — Yo no hablo de eso desquiciada, como sea NO— y lanzó una fiera mirada a ambos dejando en claro su decisión. Eren detrás de la puerta al oír pasos entró en pánico y trató de huir pero Rivaille al salir ni lo notó y se fue fundiendo el ceño más de lo normal, realmente podían ser tan desesperantes esos dos con sus propuestas inútiles. Eren solo vio cómo su sargento se iban, aun no lo podía encarar después de su confección y su último encuentro en privado no había salido del todo bien, al recordar esta enrojeció levemente mientras tocaba, así que cuando entro fue algo incómodo. — ah Eren déjalos en el escritorio—dijo Erwin con una sonrisa nerviosa e improvisada. — Me retiro— hizo el saludo militar y se salía. Ya fuera Hanji miró por donde se fue como pensativa hasta que sonrío y causó un escalofrío en el rubio. — Hanji... no— la miraba decidido. — ¿de qué hablas?.. Yo... Debo irme— salió corriendo y se alcanzó a escuchar su voz — ooooo!... ¡Eren! Rayos sí que estará en problemas si Eren sabía y Rivaille se entera, se relajó dio un largo y cansado suspiro y desearles suerte a ambos. — Eren querido ven acá — dijo la castaña mientras lo alcanzaba y cuando llegó lo rodeo con el brazo sobre los hombros. — ¿qué pasa? —¿sabes qué día es mañana no? — claro Navidad, se están haciendo los preparativos para la cena de esta noche para los que se quedaron en el castillo. Lo soltó y fingió dolor, le dio la espalda y aguantándose le dijo mientras lo veía de reojo— que cruel eres, realmente creí que te acordarías del cumpleaños de tu sargento. — yo...— no sabía que decir realmente no sabía de quien hablaba aunque sospecho por la discusión que escuchó que se trataba de Rivaille. — No importa, supongo que no estás lo suficientemente enamorado como para saberlo, me voy— se marchó dejando un sonrojo en la cara del castaño, era obvio que le hablaba de Rivaille y lo peor ella se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por su sargento. . .. … Trató de hacer sus tareas pero simplemente no pudo estaba demasiado distraído como para hacerlo bien, así que lo corrieron porque no querían que les arruinase el trabajo. Camino y se sentó a fuera de la cocina era un lugar tranquilo y caliente además lo acaban de correr del comedor. Una pequeña rubia se le acercó — hola, ¿puedes ayudar a acomodar la despensa en la alacena? — Claro — reaccionó tal vez Crista sabría que hacer así que antes de que se fuera la tomó de la muñeca la miro, y bajo la cabeza avergonzado. La chica se sonrojo ella realmente esperaba una confección de parte del castaño ya que no había sido la primera vez que se encontraba en tal situación. — lo siento Eren, yo... — calló no podía por lo regular Ymir era la que la salvaba de tan incómodas situaciones. — ¿lo sientes?, por qué? no te he dicho nada aún — tu confección, solo no la termines — Espera ¿qué? al único que me le he confesado es al sarg...— enrojeció de sobremanera nunca creyó admitirlo abiertamente, a lo cual la chica abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa. — Vaya, esa no me la esperaba, pero me alegra— y le dedicó una sonrisa que le diera confianza al chico. — olvídalo por favor...— un silencio se hizo presente, siendo roto por Eren— yo realmente no sé qué hacer si alguien a quien aprecio cumpleaños, ¿qué harías tú? Crista sonrió era más que obvio por lo dicho anteriormente que se trataba del sargento no lo pensó mucho y le dijo acariciando su mejilla aun sonrojada. — le diría a esta persona lo mucho que la quiero y aprecio, si sé que hay algo que él desea, haría lo que fuera por dárselo y claro un pastel no está demás. Eren medito un rato, vaya la primera era vergonzosa pero segura, el pastel, probablemente le pediría más ayuda a la rubia que tenía frente a él, pero la segunda, palideció al reconocer que no conocía al sargento lo suficiente, pero luego enrojeció al recordar las tantas veces que casi intimaban pero por causa de Eren terminaban en erecciones dolorosas y más estrés en ambos por la indecisión de Eren. Aceptó y le pidió ayuda con el pastel para asegurarse de tener todo listo para la noche. .. .. Ya era hora del brindis y al pasarlo Rivaille se escabullo olímpicamente de Hanji y Erwin para ir a su habitación y descansar aprovechando el día libre por Navidad. Camino por los pasillos preguntándose, en dónde demonios estaba su mocoso. Porque era suyo, hace ya poco tiempo el mocoso se le había confesado y él lo aceptó pero aunque le costaba admitirlo (para el mismo claro está) ansiaba poseerlo también físicamente pero Eren no cedía, y realmente el no daría su brazo a torcer para tener relaciones con él. La primera vez del muchacho sería con él y sería por detrás. No es que estuviera urgido, solo era meterle sus sentimientos por el culo, por más vulgar que sonara, era su forma de demostrar que correspondía a los sentimientos del muchacho. Con todo esto en su mente entró pesadamente a su habitación notando un bulto sobre su mesa de noche iluminado ligeramente por unas velas, era obvio que era un pastel pero el problema era quién lo había dejado, de repente sintió que alguien lo abrazó por la espalda brindándole calor y antes de voltear a golpear al bastardo que osó entrar en su habitación escuchó la voz de Eren susurrando en su oído. — Feliz Cumpleaños, sargento— Eren lo abrazo con más fuerza sin estrujarlo demasiado, había esperado casi una hora recargado a la pared a un lado de la puerta para que Rivaille no lo detectara. Se apoyó de los hombros del mayor para que éste no se moviera y lo besó con timidez. Cuando se separó lo miro a los ojos y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa. — Así que...¿lo sabías?— soltó haciendo una casi imperceptible sonrisa de lado. — no, Hanji me lo dijo y no se me hizo justo no celebrarlo — Esa loca le dije claramente que no quería nada— miró hacia abajo con superioridad imaginando los golpes que le daría. — pero realmente...— lo tomó de la mejilla y lo besó de nuevo— yo fui el culpable — mocoso, detente o no me voy a controlar, te das cuenta que irrumpiste en mi habitación de una manera imprudente — Nadie dijo que se controlará— acercó su rostro pero no lo beso lo miro y una mano lo jalo hacia el mayor para besarle intensamente deseándolo más y más. — ¿es acaso una invitación? o una mala broma— Eren sonrió y lo abrazó del cuello uniéndose en un beso fogoso y placentero. Rivaille no perdió tiempo y mientras ese beso transcurría, lo tomó de los glúteos para cargarle sobre sus caderas y llevarlo a su cama. Se coló por debajo de su camisa acariciando cada centímetro de su piel de forma lenta y tortuosa, a esto Eren no hacía más que estremecerse debajo del sargento y soltar pequeños suspiros que no hacían más que excitar al mayor. Eren planeaba dejárselo todo a Rivaille pero a medida que se excitaba más no podía evitar pensar en lo que el mayor pensará y con esto empujó a Rivaille quedando su espalda recargada de la cama, lo miró y reaccionó que así habían terminado varios encuentros; decidido se inclinó y desabrochó el pantalón de su sargento y comenzó a sobar el miembro del mayor por encima de la tela. Le quitó el pantalón bruscamente para quitarse el suyo después, Rivaille se encontraba atónito y extasiado ante las acciones del menor así que espero hasta ver a donde llegaba su iniciativa. Eren se sentó sobre la entrepierna del mayor y comenzó a chocar ambos miembros aun por encima a excepción de Eren que ya tenía su erección al descubierto, mientras seguía se quitó la camisa y la arrojó al suelo. Su rostro era un poema, un rojo y hermoso poema que solo Rivaille disfrutaría. Harto de no hacer nada el mayor invirtió las posiciones y se quitó lo que restaba, mordió a Eren en la clavícula dejando una marca rojiza. Vio a Eren lagrimeando, sonrojado y expuesto y comenzó a masturbarlo despacio, líquido pre-seminal brotaba y soltó su miembro para besarle mientras dirigía sus dedos a la entrada de Eren, acariciando y jugando. Lo besó más intensamente para introducir uno de sus dedos lubricados anteriormente, provocando una severa reacción en el chico lo movía lento y la desesperación lo inundó metiendo el otro violentamente. Eren apretó con fuerza las sábanas disfrutando del placer tratando de ignorar el dolor que también lo inundaba. Rivaille ingreso el tercero mientras lamia los pezones de Eren con deseo y lujuria. Justo cuando Eren estaba al borde del éxtasis Rivaille sacó los dedos y de una estocada lo penetró. —Ahhhh!...d-duele—soltó al ser penetrado mientras apretaba los hombros de Rivaille —Tranquilo trata de acostumbrarte como hace rato— dijo mientras se movía lentamente, haciéndolo más sencillo para Eren. Rivaille tomó los costados de Eren acariciándolo hasta llegar a su abdomen donde trataba de relajarlo y presionando para que se acostumbrara. Eren comenzó a mover sus caderas en señal que necesitaba más y Rivaille aumentó su velocidad casi de inmediato dando embestidas certeras hasta que dio con un la próstata de Eren, dándole descargas en todo el cuerpo. El sonido de los gemidos de Eren y los leves gruñidos de Rivaille junto con el típico flap flap de dos cuerpos chocando inundaban la habitación. — ma...más rápido...— pedía Eren mirando a un lado y cubriéndose la boca para evitar ser escuchado en otras operaciones y también evitar ver a Rivaille mientras se lo metía enérgicamente. — ah...Mocoso, gime...que no te importe— lo tomó de las piernas abriéndose más dentro de Eren. El fin se acercaba, y ambos podían sentirlo después de unas embestidas más Eren se corrió sobre su abdomen soltando un gemido que seguro más de uno fuera de la habitación escuchó. Esto provocó que Rivaille se corriera dentro de Eren. Aún después del coito, se mantenían juntos y abrazados. Rivaille rompió el silencio. —Nada mal— le dijo despacio a Eren mientras le besaba la nuca, Eren se sonrojo y le contestó tiernamente. — Feliz cumpleaños, Rivaille— suspiro y en un susurro casi inaudible— te amo Fue escuchado por el sargento y éste le miro— mocoso. Eren descansaba con una sonrisa. 


End file.
